Pegorino's Pride
|location = Pegorino's Mansion, Westdyke |target = Pavano Thugs |reward = $10,500 |fail = Wasted Busted Pegorino dies Player attacks before ambush Offering destroyed Jimmy's car is destroyed |unlocks = Payback |unlockedby = Truck Hustle |todo = Get in Pegorino's car. Drive to the old refinery. Go to the vantage point and watch over the meet. Keep a guard over Pegorino. Protect Pegorino from the Pavanos. Rescue Pegorino. Get Pegorino's offering back from the Pavanos. Go get Pegorino's offering. Get back in Pegorino's car with the offering. Take Pegorino back to his place. }} Pegorino's Pride is the first mission given to the player by Jimmy Pegorino, head of the Pegorino Family, in Grand Theft Auto IV. Overview Niko briefly meets Jimmy Pegorino at his house in Westdyke, Alderney. Jimmy tells Niko how much a meet with the Pavanos would help him gain a seat on the Commission; Big Pete and Marco are following to accompany Pegorino at the deal. On the way to the meeting at the abandoned DUDE Chemicals plant in the Acter Industrial Park, Pegorino reveals to Niko that he will bribe the Pavanos to give the Pegorino Family a name; Pegorino wants Niko to oversee the deal as "insurance" in case the deal goes sour. As Niko watches over the meet with a rifle, it turns out to be an ambush and the Pavanos open fire at Pegorino's party, prompting Niko to retaliate. Jimmy is injured before he can do anything about it while Big Pete and Marco are killed. Upon rescuing him, the Pavanos escape with the offering; Niko blasts them down, and transports Pegorino and the offering back to Westdyke. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in Pegorino's car. *Drive to the old refinery. *Go to the vantage point and watch over the meet. *Keep a guard over Pegorino. *Protect Pegorino from the Pavanos. *Rescue Pegorino. *Get Pegorino's offering back from the Pavanos. *Go get Pegorino's offering. *Get back in Pegorino's car with the offering. *Take Pegorino back to his place. Walkthrough At least full health is required for this mission, preferably some body armor as well. Buy a suit at Perseus, or equip one at the wardrobe at one of your safehouses and travel to Pegorino's mansion. After the conversation, go to Pegorino's car and meet his men (Marco and Peter) while Pegorino gets his shoes on. He will join the team, so drive them all to the refinery. Then a cutscene appears. Marco gives Niko the sniper rifle and instructs him to go to a building ledge. Go up the stairs and to the ledge. Then a cutscene follows. The Pegorino family come forward along with the Pavanos. More Pavanos come and shoot up the party, killing Big Pete and Marco. Don't bother with head shots as chest shots will take out all enemies in this mission without failure. When the game instructs you to save Pegorino, jump off of the railing as it's quicker than descending all of the stairs and only cuts back on a bit of your health. Get out your Assault/Carbine Rifle if you have one or something in the SMG category if you don't. Four men immediately start shooting once you get outside - kill them ASAP. Go up the stairs on the right and pick off the rest of the lackeys. The abandoned refinery's roof is falling to bits, with lots of missing sections. Climb up and move across the roof, using the holes to flank and pick off Pavanos waiting for you behind cover or in back rooms. Or you can just run to the hole in the rooftop over Jimmy and drop down to end the mission quickly without having to shoot anyone below. Also, there is a Body Armor pickup next to a mattress in a room near the middle of the refinery building, you can't miss it. A Cutscene follows. Pegorino and Niko enter their car and notice a Pavano car escaping with the offering/bribe. Chase them but don't waste bullets shooting them as this will not get the offering any quicker. Follow their exact tyre marks and after a minute or so, watch as they brutally crash at the docks and don't make the same mistake. Keep the car away from the men as they might try to shoot at Jimmy. Leave the car and toss a grenade at the Pavano car so as to get the two goons standing near it. Chase the last Pavano with the offering and step over his body to collect it. Head back to Jimmy and drive him to back Westdyke as he comments;"You kept your head while everyone else was losing theirs - sometimes literally. We're going to need your skills again soon. Arrividerci." Aftermath Liberty Tree Newspaper "Terrorists have struck again! Police responded to reports of gunfire at the old oil refinery in the Acter Industrial Park in Alderney and found the bodies of several men. Most of the men were identified as known associates of the Pavano Crime Family along with Peter Marchetti and Marco Bonnaro, both from Alderney. A N.O.O.S.E spokesman said that they are treating this as an act of terrorism and do not see any significant organized crime link, "The Acter Industrial Park is full of sensitive equipment and volatile chemicals. The terrorists were probably scouting for a target when they ran into these mobsters, a gunfight ensued and the terrorists fled the scene. A mobster is a patriot just like every other American: they were doing a duty for their country." Witnesses saw several cars fleeing the scene. One of them carried an injured person in the back seat. One man clearly had a foreign accent." Video Walkthrough Deaths *Peter Marchetti - Killed by the Pavanos. *Marco Bonnaro - Killed by the Pavanos.﻿ Trivia *If the player does not have full Sniper Rifle ammo, he or she will acquire a full amount of ammo before going up to the vantage point. *It is possible to kill Big Pete and Marco during the shootout. This will not fail the mission. *Marco and Pete have unique dying animations, slightly resembling those of previous GTA games. *Marco and Pete have character model of two Messina Family members. *As soon as the mission begins, get inside the Schafter and Marco and Pete will follow. They'll start waving and dancing in the back seat as they're waiting for Pegorino. *If Niko destroys Jimmy's car during the drive to the meeting point, a random pedestrian will get out of the car who looks like Pegorino with the same clothing and run off. *If the player decides to run around the back of the old factory to rescue Pegorino, the cutscene after the player reaches him will still show Niko coming through the doorway as if he went through the factory. *United Liberty Paper will e-mail Niko after his mission, telling him that Pegorino is not to be trusted and that he knows other people who will help him find Darko. However, it is possible that the player hasn't started the U.L. Paper missions yet and thus hasn't met the contact, but the e-mail still stays the same. *In the second dialogue on the way to the deal (if the player failed the first attempt at the mission), Pegorino mentions Gay Tony, a frequently mentioned character in GTA IV that would later become the titular deuteragonist of The Ballad of Gay Tony. Navigation }}de:Pegorino’s Pride es:Pegorino's Pride ru:Pegorino's Pride pl:Pegorino's Pride Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions